bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!
The League is back in an all-new action packed episode with a lesson in respecting others. The fifth installment in the LarryBoy series. Plot The episode opens with Bob and LarryBoy on the countertop. They go over to QWERTY, who has a question from a person. It's Peyton List, from the Disney TV series Jessie! Bob is surprised that QWERTY managed to get a hold of a celebrity. Peyton has a question, she has her friend Cameron hasn't been giving her any space on the set, and he's been teasing her. What should she do? LarryBoy has a good solution to this. He tells Peyton to grab her popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" It's a nice day in Bumblyburg. LarryBoy is relaxing in a recliner. He has Thingamabob, Vogue, Ricochet, and S-cape over. They're glad they defeated Dr. Flurry. LarryBoy says they should've dealt with the Fib, the Rumor Weed, and the Bad Apple. Ricochet remembers all of those people in town. He hated them. Then, Alfred comes rushing into the den with terrible news. There's a bully in town. His name is Rough Randy. LarryBoy thinks that's a rather child-ish name. Alfred warns him that he's tougher than you'd think. The league assembles and they go off to stop Rough Randy. In the park, Randy has confronted Laura. He's making fun of her hair. He says her pigtails look like corn stalks with poo on them, and her bow is just ugly. Laura starts to cry. Then, LarryBoy says to show a little respect. Rough Randy snarls at the league. Laura is happy to see them. The league starts to give Randy a piece of their mind. Vogue agrees to free him as long as he promises to start showing respect to others. Randy says yes. Ricochet says Laura's hair is just fine. Laura blushes. The next day, LarryBoy receives a distress call from Annie. Randy is at it again. He's invading Annie's personal bubble. Time to assemble the league again. Thingamabob takes care of Randy. LarryBoy is mad at Randy. He says God wants us to be nice to people. Randy rolls his eyes. Thingamabob says that was very rude, and that now he needs to respect God. S-Cape agreed to take Randy to church tomorrow, just to see how he likes it. That Sunday morning, S-Cape (er, Mr. Lunt) took Randy to church. Randy's mom is happy, because Randy always stays home from church on Sunday. Mr. Lunt is happy to take him. The sermon was about showing respect to others. Randy listens very carefully to the sermon, and he starts to rethink everything. After church, he secretly goes behind a tree and prays to God. He asks God to forgive him for all his sins, and that he hopes that one day he can respect him fully. Mr. Lunt wondered where Randy went. He finds him praying behind the tree. All Mr. Lunt can do is smile. Later that day, S-Cape comes to the Larry Cave with the scoop about Randy. LarryBoy says that's fantastic. Vogue says that they should check out Randy after his dramatic change. Randy is seen with Laura and Annie. They're chatting, having a good time, but most of all, are respecting each other. LarryBoy said that was probably one of his easiest missions ever. He just shrugs and calls it a job well done. The story ends, and comes back to the countertop. Bob said that was a great story. LarryBoy thought it was pretty amazing too. They went over by QWERTY to talk about what they learned today. After the song, they get a verse from QWERTY. Then, that was all the time they had today. God made you special, and he loves you very much. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Show Some Respect! *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Therefore whoever resists the authorities resists what God has appointed, and those who resist will incur judgment." -Romans 13:2 Cast *Larry (LarryBoy) *Bob (Thingamabob) *Junior (Ricochet) *Mr. Lunt (S-Cape) *Petunia (Vogue) *Laura *Annie *Rough Randy *Citizens of Bumblyburg *Peas and carrots *Alfred *QWERTY *Peyton List *Carrot Girl With Brown Hair *Orphan Girl with Peach Hair *Carrot Lady with Purple Dress *Dockus Corota with Blue Suit *Potato Guys with Blue Shirt *Unnamed Carrot Girl *Kurtis Carrot *Carrot Lady with Red Dress *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus *The French Peas *Scallion 3 *Yoshi Pea *Larry Pea *Fifi French Pea *Kyle Pea *Rex Pea *Nate Pea *Bill Pea *Christophe Pea *Mr. Lunt *Penguins *Marty *Scallion 1 *Ellen *Unnamed Pea Girl *Joe with Blue Cap *Dirk with Brown Hair *Ermie Asapragus *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Mr. Nezzer *Scooter *Jean Claude Pea *Mabel *Phillipe Pea *Leo *Figaro *Red Sky *Pea Girl *Benny *Don Gourdon *Betty *Suzie with Blue Sweater *Papaya Poppyseed Carrot *Arthur With Lab Out Coat *Paprika with Pink and White Dress *Rain Night *Scallion 2 *Kurtis with Red Shirt *Pea Lady *Laura Carrot *Charlie Pincher *Marty with White Collar and Purple Tie *Penelope *Joe *Arthur *Suzie *The American Peas *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Petunia Rhubarb *Leo with Construction Worker *Annie *Figaro with Construction Worker *The Ducklings *Ma Grape *Rosie Grape *Papaya with Brown Hair *Tom Grape *Jerry Gourd *Soleil *Dockus Corota *Theater Customer Man *Night *Day *Art Bigotti *Dad Asparagus *Miss Acthmetha *George *Apollo Gourd *Carrot Lady *Bill With Yellow Hair and Yellow Shirt *Jimmy Gourd *Orphan Girl wih Freckles *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Carrot Girl With Yellow Hair *Kurtis with Blue and White Shirt *Potato Guys *Unnamed Winter Carrots *Rockwell Carrots *Carrot Lady with Black Dress *Dockus Corota with Black Tuxedo *Papaya *Cucumber Girl Trivia *This is the first time a celebrity asks Bob and Larry a question *This episode is a continuation of "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *LarryBoy mentions the Fib, the Rumor Weed, and the Bad Apple *When LarryBoy says God wants us to be nice to people, it is a clear reference to "LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows", the first episode of the LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures *On the countertop, LarryBoy tells Peyton to grab the popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for the story. This is a reference to "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *The church from "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" is used Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:LarryBoy Category:Sequels Category:LarryBoy series Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Without A Silly Song Category:No Silly Songs